1. Field
The following description relates to a detecting apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for detecting an event or a potential event for a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With improvements to software and/or hardware of mobile terminals, users are able to access various contents, such as digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) contents, E-books, games, movies, and so on, through their mobile terminals. The portable feature of the mobile terminals has also allowed users to appreciate these contents while in transit. In some cases, however, users have become preoccupied with their mobile terminals and less aware of the potential dangers around them.
For example, there have been reports of personal injury due to the use of mobile terminals while walking. It has been reported that some users even forget the fact that they are walking while immersed in tasks performed with their mobile terminals, for example, walking while exchanging text messages.
With further development of mobile technologies and increasing availability of contents, there are concerns that more users may pay less attention to their surrounding, and potentially placing them and others around them in harm's way.